


Il cuore grande di uno yankee dagli occhi azzurri

by marginess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Soldiers, Vietnam War, War, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginess/pseuds/marginess
Summary: Louis non l'ha scelta quella vita, non ha scelto la guerra, non ha scelto di portare un M14 al collo tutto il giorno. Louis è stato scelto.Forse, Louis non ha neanche scelto di innamorarsi nel mezzo della giungla vietnamita e neanche di salvare quel bellissimo e confuso ragazzo coi capelli ricci. Forse Harry lo ha scelto.





	Il cuore grande di uno yankee dagli occhi azzurri

**Author's Note:**

> Buona sera!  
Incomincio nuovamente l'attività da writer di FF postando su questa piattaforma una mia vecchia OS.  
Spero possiate gradire, un abbraccio!

Louis stringe a sé il suo M14 e lascia scorrere lo sguardo spento su ciò che lo circonda: fuoco, sangue, fango.  
Avverte un leggero giramento di testa seguito dal solito senso di sollievo che avverte all’arrivo della camionetta fraterna.  
Sente ancora forti e chiare le urla di dolore dei bambini all’interno dell’edificio, riesce a scorgere un paio di barelle scortare corpi dilaniati fuori dal blocco di mattoni.  
Alza i bellissimi occhi cerulei dal raccapricciante spettacolo che prende forma davanti a lui e individua il mesto sorriso dei suoi compagni che, seduti sulle scomode panche del furgone, gli fanno cenno di salire.  
“Dove porteranno i loro feriti?” chiede massaggiandosi la mascella, incerto sul da farsi.  
Ha la cittadinanza americana Louis, ci è nato negli States, ma il marcato accento britannico ereditato da sua madre non lo ha abbandonato neanche in Vietnam.  
Un ragazzino biondo lo guarda implorante, i suoi occhi sono tristi e sembrano pregarlo di salire su quella maledetta camionetta: “C’è un ospedale da campo a 35km da qui” biascica sull’orlo delle lacrime.  
Louis si sente morire dentro, trentacinque kilometri a piedi. Nessuno di loro avrà la minima speranza di vedere sorgere ancora il Sole e lui lo sa.  
O’Malley, così si chiama il giovanissimo soldato che sembra poter avere un attacco di panico da un momento all’altro, continua a guardare Louis con occhi acquosi: “Sali a bordo, Louis. Dobbiamo allontanarci adesso.”  
Louis rinsalda la presa sul proprio fucile d’assalto e scuote il capo traballando sotto il peso del piombo.  
Avverte con estrema precisione i propri denti sfregare fra loro, il suo corpo manda lui segnali inequivocabili: sta per fare una grande stronzata.  
“Io resto ragazzi, qui c’è bisogno di una mano. Ci vediamo più tardi” sussurra deglutendo piano, inalando fuliggine e polvere.  
Cala il silenzio attorno a lui e solamente un paio d’occhi neri intercettano i suoi, quasi trasparenti.  
Il ragazzone che lo fissa si chiama Brian, ha 22 anni e viene da Kenosha, Wisconsin. Louis l’ha conosciuto il suo primo giorno a Saigon, l’ha trovato simpatico e non ha potuto far a meno di ridere nel sentire il suo forte accento del Nord.  
La bocca sottile di Brian trema impercettibilmente prima di aprirsi e farfugliare poche parole: “Louis –pronuncia con una certa cadenza francese- sta attento. Vedi di salvare quel tuo culo magnifico.”  
Louis annuisce, sente un misto di paura e nostalgia frullargli nello stomaco ma fa un passo indietro e lascia che il furgone americano parta con un roco ronzio.

Dà le spalle alla strada polverosa e marcia verso l’edificio ormai distrutto. Non sa a cosa sta andando in contro, di questo è consapevole. Guarda le macerie che lo circondano, quella che un tempo era un’infermeria vietnamita adesso è un cumulo fumante di calcinacci, un enorme gigante di pietra ridotto in ginocchio.  
Louis avanza verso un gruppo di soldati.  
Sono raccolti attorno al corpo di una donna: ha lunghi capelli neri e tratti prettamente asiatici, grida e perde sangue da un braccio.  
Sei uomini col viso duro e scavato dalla lotta, una sporca maschera a nascondere i troppi pochi anni, si girano contemporaneamente verso di lui e, con un unico suono sordo, ricaricano i loro AK47.  
Louis scuote il capo frenetico e sfila la propria arma da collo, poggiandola a terra. Fruga nelle proprie tasche e tira fuori l’unico “regalo” che sua madre gli ha mandato da Boston: un fazzoletto bianco.  
È terrorizzato ma tenta comunque di legare suoni sensati fra loro: “Io – dottore. Quasi, dottore. Io posso aiutarvi, non voglio uccidervi” mormora inginocchiandosi alla loro altezza.  
E non ha mentito, non del tutto almeno. Sua madre è infermiera e lui aveva iniziato medicina prima di arruolarsi, qualcosa ci capisce di malati.  
Il più vecchio fra i soldati, Louis constata che non può avere più di venticinque anni, lo squadra e incespica in un inglese poco sicuro e del tutto sgrammaticato: “Tu è americano, tu uccide mia gente, no salva, no aiuta!”  
Louis continua a scuotere la testa e sventola appena il fazzoletto di stoffa poi, come illuminato, alza la manica sinistra della propria tuta mimetica e slaccia dal polso una piccola garza.  
Ha fatto un bel volo due giorni prima, cadendo dalla camionetta e Brian ha provveduto a fermargli il braccio dolorante con l’unica cosa che aveva a disposizione: trenta centimetri di garza pulita.  
Adesso Louis la porge ad un altro soldato, uno fra i più giovani che abbia mai visto nei suoi sei mesi in Vietnam.  
Non saprebbe dirne l’età ma è certo non sia neanche diciottenne, gli occhi hanno ancora il taglio dolce dei bambini, la mascella e le guance sono totalmente glabre.  
Il ragazzino gli strappa la stoffa di mano e la avvolge stretta attorno alla ferita, poi gracchia qualcosa d’incomprensibile a Louis e tira su la donna, prendendola in braccio.  
Gli altri sei si alzano e lo seguono, uno fra loro, il viso completamente sfigurato, abbassa appena il capo e poi “Grazie, yankee” dice.  
Louis sorride di rimando, rimette l’arma in spalla, e continua a camminare, facendo a attenzione a non calpestare i morti.  
Ne ha già visti, ovviamente, ma quella volta è diverso.  
Sono tanti, tantissimi e tutti innocenti. Donne, bambini, anziani, medici, vietnamiti ed americani. Segue le barelle nel folto della foresta, allontanandosi appena dalle urla e dai pianti isterici.  
Quel posto non ha nulla, nulla in comune con l’America. È umido, pieno di insetti e di fango, pieno di sangue.  
Gli scarponi della divisa affondano nella melma ad ogni passo, Louis si riavvia i capelli e chiude istintivamente le mani attorno al fucile. La paura, gli disse una volta Brian, è insita nell’animo umano. Il coraggio è, invece, prerogativa di pochi.  
Entrambi sapevano bene che solo una minuscola parte dei marines al fronte era consapevole dei pericoli che avrebbero fronteggiato ma, ne erano certi, tutti quei ragazzi erano dotati del coraggio necessario per vincerli.  
Continua ad avanzare nella giungla, scavalcando i cadaveri e seguendo i giovani contadini con le barelle.  
Lo sa che quello che vuole è fare è da ingenui, pensare di poter aiutare Charlie* è da sciocchi sognatori pacifisti, da hippie direbbe Brian, ma lui vuole farlo, deve farlo.  
Sa bene che seguire quei contadini scalzi lo porterà solamente in un covo di Viet Cong ma non si ferma, prosegue imperterrito a strascicare le suole sulle foglie umide di rugiada.  
Ha paura, ha tanta paura. Stringe i pugni attorno all’impugnatura dell’M14 e guarda dritto avanti a sé.  
Ha macinato probabilmente quasi 20km, il mal di testa non è diminuito e ancora non ci sono tracce di ospedali da campo all’orizzonte. Sente le grida disperate dei feriti affievolirsi a meno di tre metri da lui mentre, agonizzanti sulle brande di fortuna, si muovono per l’ultima volta.  
Vorrebbe gridare Louis, vorrebbe piangere e dire no, non sono stati i miei fratelli a fare tutto questo ma non può, sa bene di non averne la certezza.  
Si accorge di quanto lontani siano ormai i cappelli dei vietnamiti davanti a lui, di quanto più veloce quei contadini magri e smunti stiano correndo, sostenendo il peso dei loro connazionali ansanti.  
In un attimo, nel tempo necessario affinché lui volti il capo un paio di volte, li vede sparire nel folto della foresta, nascosti dalle frasche e dai tronchi. In meno di una manciata di secondi sono totalmente fuori dal suo campo visivo e il panico inizia a mordergli le viscere.  
È solo nel mezzo del nulla, a quasi 15km da un ospedale per feriti di guerra, nei pressi di una base di Viet Cong, con un fucile non del tutto carico. Si morde le labbra preda della paura più profonda, quella per la propria vita. Continua a marciare dritto, sollevando schizzi d’acqua sporca ad ogni passo.  
E poi, mentre ancora cammina impaurito, le mani strette attorno al calcio del fucile, lo vede – o meglio, lo sente.  
Una voce, una giovanissima voce che parla inglese con un velato accento britannico. A poco meno di cinquanta metri da lui qualcuno sta parlando la sua lingua in maniera fluente.  
Louis s’immobilizza e tende l’orecchio.  
“Sta fermo o ti ammazzo, giuro che ti ammazzo” questo dice la voce nell’ombra. Louis si volta nella direzione giusta e percepisce le diverse venature nella voce, la paura, l’ansia e l’angoscia.  
Si muove di pochi passi ed estrae ancora il fazzoletto bianco dalla tasca della tuta, sventolandolo piano sopra il capo.  
Continua a camminare piano, si avvicina al punto da cui la voce si propagava solo qualche istante prima e sgrana gli occhi: un ragazzino appena dodicenne, chiaramente vietnamita, ha un fucile del tutto uguale a quello di Louis puntato al cuore. A puntarglielo contro è un ventenne in tuta mimetica inginocchiato sul terreno umido. Louis non può fare a meno di guardarlo per un istante di troppo, trovandolo bellissimo.  
“Hey!” esclama con cadenza più americana possibile, strisciando al fianco del bambino asiatico.  
Ha gli occhi scuri colmi di pianto e le guance bagnate dalle lacrime, il corpo minuto è magro e sporco, non porta nessun tipo di vestiti.  
Trema tutto e, vicino ai piedi, ha posato un gigantesco kalashnikov. Alza appena il capo per guardarlo, poi torna a scrutare il soldato che vuole ucciderlo.  
Il ragazzo inginocchiato punta i propri occhi in quelli di Louis, lo guarda intensamente e poi parla, confermandosi in parte inglese: “Tu – Tu che vuoi? Chi sei?” dice con le labbra appena schiuse.  
Louis non si presenta, che senso avrebbe? Torna ad ammirare le iridi incredibilmente verdi del marine, il suo viso dai lineamenti marcati e i ricci raccolti in una sorta di chignon.  
“Lascia stare amico, qualsiasi cosa questo qui abbia fatto non merita il tuo piombo. Non ha neanche dodici anni — ” sussurra senza interrompere il contatto visivo, sventolando ancora il suo fazzoletto bianco.  
Il riccio scuote il capo convinto, ma l’incertezza e la paura nella voce incrinano ogni apparenza: “Ha innescato lui la bomba, ha ferito due miei commilitoni, deve morire” gracchia con gli occhioni lucidi.  
Louis si china verso il giovane soldato e poggia le mani sulla sua arma, abbassandola fino a farle puntare il terreno. Sa quanto tutto quello sia dannatamente difficile per tutti, quanto sia doloroso.  
“Hey – ” inizia per venir subito interrotto, “Harry” suggerisce la voce roca e stravolta del ragazzo.  
Louis annuisce e appena sorride, “Hey, Harry. Prova a capirlo, dovresti provare compassione per un soldato che ha a malapena undici anni. Se a lui è morta la madre, se lui crescerà senza la figura di un padre o di un fratello più grande – di chi è la colpa, amico? Non tua o mia, ma sicuramente nostra. Appartiene sicuramente a noi americani, a noi “yankee”. Vuoi davvero avere il peso di un ragazzino sul cuore? Vuoi aggiungere altri fantasmi a quelli che ti tortureranno al tuo ritorno a casa?” mormora sfiorando le dita di Harry, ancora aggrappate attorno al grilletto.  
Nelle iridi di un verde torbido del ragazzo si affaccia nuovamente l’ombra di una lacrima, piange in silenzio adesso.  
Poi annuisce appena e parla mordendosi le labbra gonfie: “Lasciar andare il nemico è il disonore della patria”.  
Louis scuote il capo, chi diavolo ha fatto un tale lavaggio del cervello a quel ragazzino sbarbato?  
“Ti sei arruolato spontaneamente, Harry?” chiede percependo forte la paura di due persone vicino a sé. Di due bambini, oserebbe dire.  
Harry scuote il capo, poi annuisce completamente sconvolto dalle emozioni: “Io – Mio padre ha fatto il mio nome all’esercito e sono stato chiamato…” dice semplicemente.  
Louis lo capisce anche se la sua esperienza è stata nettamente diversa, lui un padre neanche ce l’ha.  
Harry parla ancora scrutandolo con un mezzo sorriso sghembo: “Tu l’hai scelta questa guerra?”  
Louis ride, non proprio di cuore ma almeno scarica un po’ i nervi, “La guerra ha scelto me. Sai, la lotteria, mi hanno estratto” spiega con un’alzata di spalle. E questo è quanto, strappato agli studi di medicina, alla propria famiglia, al sogno di andare ad esercitare in Inghilterra.  
Piange ancora il soldatino inginocchiato e poi squittisce un tristissimo “Mi dispiace – ”  
Ed è il suo momento quello, è il momento di Louis, il momento di aver ancor più coraggio di quello che dimostra stando lì: “Louis, mi chiamo Louis” afferma tendendo la mano destra in avanti.  
Harry gliela stringe e lascia scivolare il fucile nella melma della giungla, tirando forte su col naso.  
Louis lo issa al suo livello, tirandolo in piedi.  
Harry singhiozza appena mentre dice “Vorrei lasciarlo andare, lo vorrei tanto Louis. È troppo giovane per essere qui, ma non posso, non posso davvero. Se lo lascio andare continuerà ad uccidere e…”  
Louis lo guarda confuso, asciugandogli le lacrime col dorso della mano e scuote il capo. Hanno davvero combinato un bel casino con quel giovane riccioluto.  
“Harry, chi ha deciso che fosse giusto uccidere queste persone? Chi ci ha insegnato a sparare ai bambini?” chiede grattandosi il mento, probabilmente un ennesimo ragno deve averlo morso.  
La bocca di Harry si spalanca e solo poche parole l’abbandonano: “Siamo soldati, è questo che facciamo, uccidiamo, combattiamo per la nostra patria.”  
Louis si gioca l’ultima carta che ha, sperando di aver visto giusto.  
“Quante persone hai ucciso da quando sei qui Harry?” domanda quasi ironico, alzando un sopracciglio chiaro.  
Harry boccheggia offeso, “Nessuno, ma – Non ne ho ancora avuto la possibilità, io — ”  
E Louis ride, per la seconda volta in meno di un’ora. Non male per un soldato americano a meno di 20km da una base vietnamita.  
Guarda il piccolo bambino tremare al suo fianco e piangere lacrime pulite sul viso terroso: “La possibilità l’hai avuta Harry, proprio ora. Ma non è quello che vuoi. Lascialo andare.”  
E ora il pianto di Harry è incontrollato quasi come quello del suo ostaggio, ha fin troppa paura di sbagliare. Si sfrega il viso con le mani sudice e lascia cadere a terra la maschera d’odio che si è dipinto addosso: “Io volevo fare il fornaio Louis, nulla di più. Ma sono stato chiamato qui, questo è il posto che mi spetta adesso. Devo uccidere ma non ne sono capace, non sono in grado di piantare una pallottola neanche nel corpo di un cervo. Mi sveglio la notte da incubi in cui tutto questo fango, questa melma sanguinolenta mi soffoca, i cadaveri delle donne infestano ogni momento in cui la mia testa riposa. Questa non è vita!”  
Louis annuisce carezzandogli il viso morbido e risponde lui con gentilezza: “Il mio amico Brian mi ha sempre detto che vivere come un soldato non è vivere, ma sopravvivere. Noi qui lottiamo per arrivare vivi al tramonto, lottiamo per un ideale che è sepolto nella mota. Io ho ucciso una sola persona Harry, un uomo che stava violentando sua figlia. Erano entrambi di Saigon ma li ho visti a meno di 12km da qui. Ho mirato e ho sbagliato due volte prima di centrarlo alla milza, non è morto sul colpo ma mi hanno detto che lo sparo gli è stato fatale. Siamo tutti ragazzini, noi al fronte e non abbiamo idea di cosa sia la guerra. Ci mandano qua, ci drogano, ci caricano con parole che loro stessi hanno imparato a memoria, ci infinocchiano con l’inno nazionale e poi BAM, fra tante belle parole e tanti sogni abbiamo una pallottola in fronte. Non è questo che volevo e non è questo che vuoi tu, te lo leggo negli occhi.”  
Ha lasciato cadere definitivamente il fucile Harry e ora sembra supplicarlo di un aiuto vero, un aiuto più umano.  
Louis lega attorno al braccio del piccolo vietnamita il suo fazzoletto bianco, gli carezza il capo e lo lascia scappare, via fra le frasche verso il villaggio. Si avvicina di un passo ad Harry e sembra quasi commuoversi mentre “Abbiamo ucciso la sua gente, non avevamo diritto di portare via anche lui” mormora.  
Non sa dire come succede, non ne ha la più pallida idea, ma si ritrova le labbra di Harry schiacciate addosso e un momento dopo si stanno baciando. Percepisce il suo fiato caldo, la lingua a contatto con la sua, la saliva e i denti, percepisce come il bacio diventi sempre più intenso e profondo e come il bisogno di non porvi fine s’ingigantisca sempre più. Sente il cuore battere forte, Louis, e no, non solo per la bellezza del momento ma anche per il terrore di essere visti, di essere uccisi.  
Si staccano dopo poco e gli occhi di Harry sono tremendamente belli, lucidi e profondi. Louis lo carezza ancora, piano per fargli sciogliere i nervi poi si avvicina di nuovo alla sua bocca e lo bacia, con più tenerezza questa volta. Assapora le labbra rosee e morbide, morde appena la guancia polverosa e poi torna a baciarlo, facendo incontrare le loro lingue e stringendolo appena a sé.  
Tutto è fuori fuoco agli occhi cerulei di Louis, tutto è impreciso, mancano i contorni alle figure. Ma c’è una nuova sensazione di gioia alla base del petto.  
“E ora?” chiede Harry speranzoso.  
Louis sorride e gli tende la mano, “Ora puoi venire con me.”

È molto che camminano Louis lo sa e odia ammettere che potrebbero non essere troppo vicini all’ospedale.  
Continuano a muoversi nella melma e a strusciare le suole verso Nord per quasi altri quaranta minuti. Sentono le voci e le urla aumentare e, nonostante sia tutto estremamente raccapricciante, ciò sembra rincuorarli. Si sorridono e stringono più forte la presa l’uno sull’altro aumentando il passo.  
La visione che gli attende è drammatica i corpi sono ammucchiati gli uni sugli altri, donne e soldati corrono avanti e indietro urlando comandi in vietnamita, cercando di correre ai ripari e salvare quanti più feriti possibili. Un bambino agonizzante è circondato da tre donne che gli tengono la mano e cantano qualcosa per lui, tutto questo è troppo per il cuore di Louis.  
I due ragazzi si avvicinano, non curanti delle occhiate sprezzanti che ricevono. Si avvicinano ad un soldato mulatto e sperano con tutta l’anima che questo parli inglese: “Noi – aiutare, io medico, dottore!” prova il più grande fra i marines, gesticolando un po’.  
L’uomo li guarda storti ma, notando l’assenza di armi, finisce per annuire e condurli alle lettighe.  
Centinaia di corpi ansimanti giacciono stremati sulle brande, i più giovani sono bambini di appena cinque, sei anni.  
Nelle ore che seguono il loro arrivo al campo Harry e Louis fanno tutto ciò che possono per alleviare le sofferenze di quegli innocenti, persone che non hanno chiesto né la guerra né “l’aiuto” dei soldati statunitensi. Nessuno ha chiesto loro di salvarli, proprio nessuno.  
Si affaccendando attorno a quel covo di sofferenza, portano acqua e bende e medicano come meglio è possibile i tagli e le ustioni. Harry ha un cipiglio impacciato mentre guarda il suo nuovo amico poggiare panni bagnati sulle fronti di tutti e ripulire le ferite con fare professionale, sorride e lo osserva all’opera, aiutandolo come possibile.  
Si ritrovano stremati alla fine di una lunga giornata, accasciati a terra bevendo una sorta di zuppa che gli era stata offerta.  
“Non è male” borbotta Louis bevendola ancora calda.  
E poi ancora, nel mezzo di una sorta di magazzino vuoto, senza pavimento né tetto, Louis è schiacciato dal peso di Harry che ora cerca famelico le sue labbra fini e sottili.  
Intrecciano le mani e si stringono forte, ansimano nel mezzo del bacio e senza aspettarsi altro si spogliano della tuta mimetica.  
La bocca di Harry è oscenamente aperta, il bacio è umido e ormai incompiuto poiché le labbra morbide del minore sono già sulla mascella di Louis, pronte a scendere verso il suo collo teso.  
Approfondiscono i contatti, iniziando a carezzarsi a vicenda.  
Ed è caldo, è umido da morire quel clima asiatico, sono appiccicosi e sudati, hanno il cuore a mille per cento motivi ma non si staccano, non si allontanano. Louis sfrega il palmo sull’erezione di Harry, la sfiora, la tocca, gli abbassa i boxer e inizia a pompare piano.  
Dalla gola del ragazzino provengono mugolii e rantoli rochi, colmi d’eccitazione decisamente mal celata. Louis lo zittisce con un bacio quasi casto e poi si sfila a sua volta la biancheria.  
Iniziano a sfregarsi l’uno sull’altro, a mordersi e le mani di Harry arpionano le natiche chiare e sode di Louis, imprimendovi sopra qualche graffio. Le loro erezioni sono ora totalmente formate e pulsanti, i loro occhi gridano le loro necessità.  
Non hanno nulla, né lubrificante né profilattici, solo una voglia dannata. Louis porta due dita alle labbra già schiuse di Harry, pregandolo di leccarle e bagnarle, poi le trascina lungo l’addome del ragazzo, gli carezza i peli pubici e le strofina sulla sua entrata, inserendone una alla volta. Il viso di Harry è una maschera, inizialmente di dolore poi d’eccitazione. E Louis non può reggere ancora molto sotto i tocchi caldi del ragazzino che lo masturba e si spinge quindi fra le natiche bianche di Harry, muovendosi sempre più veloce. Porta le mani sul pene di Harry e inizia a toccarlo in sincro con le proprie spinte.  
Le gote di entrambi sono esageratamente rosse, i loro occhi lucidi e liquidi, i loro respiri spezzati. Louis continua a spingersi frenetico dentro Harry ed entrambi gemono incontrollati, spingendo ognuno la mano sulla bocca dell’altro.  
Vengono quasi simultaneamente, come nei migliori romanzi d’amore. Passano altri dieci minuti stretti ed immobili, baciandosi piano e stringendosi le mani.  
Poi si alzano, si rivestono e strusciano i piedi fin fuori dal magazzino. Ci sono delle urla e dei rumore lì vicino, Louis corre ad affacciarsi, vede dei Viet Cong urlare qualcosa ad uno dei soldati che gli ha fatti entrare qualche ora prima e ha un tuffo al cuore.  
Sa che deve proteggere Harry, deve proteggere quel nuovo bocciolo d’amore che ha appena incontrato a qualsiasi costo.  
Ma Harry ha le gambe lunghe, corre fuori e sgrana gli occhi mentre l’uomo, il viso segnato da mille cicatrici carica il fucile e glielo punta contro. Qual è il peccato che Harry deve scontare? Essere lì, essere americano, essere pronto a difendere il paese nemico, pronto a difendere gli assassini. E anche se Harry non ha fatto nulla, anche se Harry è puro ed innocente a loro non importa, loro non lo sanno, occhio per occhio. Le dita saltano al grilletto pronte a tirarlo indietro, l’AK47 sembra fissare Harry negli occhi e le urla delle donne, di quelle anziane che hanno visto Harry e Louis come una manna dal cielo sembrano essere un ronzio nel vento.  
Poi il fucile spara, il proiettile vola veloce, ma Harry non cade a terra, non urla, non perde sangue, è ancora vivo.  
Caccia un urlo fortissimo quando vede cosa è successo, chi gli ha salvato la vita.  
Louis giace a pochi passi da lui, riverso su un fianco, il sangue sgorga fuori dal buco che ha nel petto.  
Gli occhi di un azzurro intenso perdono luce ad ogni istante che passa e le sue labbra tremano.  
Harry gli si inginocchia accanto, un ultimo fiato viene forzato per lui, Louis mormora “Torna a casa vivo piccolo Harry” e poi muore.  
E certo, non sono le lacrime torbide di Harry, né quelle sommesse delle donne dell’ospedale a far tremare la bocca all’assassino, no.  
L’uomo spalanca gli occhi a mandorla e corre verso il cadavere ancora caldo di Louis, lo fissa e si maledice, guarda Harry e abbassa il capo.  
Il soldato dal volto sfregiato dai tagli e dalle cicatrici si ricorda bene chi è quel ragazzo americano, quel dottore dagli occhi chiari.  
Lo ha visto quella stessa mattina, molto presto, nei pressi dell’infermeria distrutta dalla mina, è stato lui a dargli la garza per sua sorella, proprio a lui ha detto “Grazie, yankee”.  
E ora l’ha ucciso, privandolo dell’amore di quel ragazzino riccio che sembra non finire mai le lacrime. Avrà un solo compito da adesso Tung, fare in modo che quel bambino con gli occhi grandi e le fossette torni in America con Louis per raccontare di quanto grande sia stato il cuore di quello yankee dagli occhi azzurri.


End file.
